


Broken

by AgentLin



Series: Handle With Care [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles went off down the hallway looking for some quiet dark place to make a call. He made sure no one was around and that he was still near his dad. Then he pulled out his phone and speed dialed an associate.<br/>“Didn’t take you that long to-”<br/>“Theo what did you do to my dad.” Stiles yelled impatiently.<br/>“What? I didn’t attack your dad. Wait what's going on? Is he okay?”<br/>“He survived surgery but the doctors are telling me that there's this poison in him and they don't know what it is so they don't not know how to help him. It's killing him Theo.”<br/>There was silence over the phone. Stiles was already tearing up. It was one thing to hear bad news but another to openly admit and accept it. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost his father.<br/>“Can I see him?” Theo asked.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Will you let me see your dad. Maybe I can figure something out.”<br/>“Yes, please.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Stiles sat in the hospital, waiting and waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him his father's condition. He was so scared about losing his dad the moment he saw the blood. He wanted to scream, to hit something, all he wanted was a pass time. Somehow he fell asleep in the chair which was just as good of a pass time as he'd get. Melissa woke him up hours later giving him the best news ever. His father was out of surgery and he would be just fine but Stiles would still have to wait to see him. Everything seemed good until the doctors told him something else.

    His dad was poisoned by some toxin in his body. Nobody knew what it was and it was worse because nobody knew what to do. Stiles was freaking out, the fear of losing his father came back in full force. He looked at his dad lying on the bed and then saw Scott down the hall. He didn’t think twice before going towards him and throwing him around. Stiles grabbed Scott by his shirt and shoved him against the wall then threw him to the ground. He yelled at him, blaming him for all of this because he trusted Theo over him, his best friend, his former best friend.

    It took three people to get him off of Scott and even then he had to be held back. He calmed down and he was partially let go. Scott told him that he wasn't the only one hurt. At first Stiles didn’t care, Scott would heal but he wasn't the only other person. Stiles went down to Lydia’s room but his mom kicked him out. He had an idea about what happened to her but he couldn't confirm it. He felt bad about Lydia but the worry over his dad overwhelmed him. He was back up to his room, watching his dad. Nobody knew what to do but maybe there was someone who could help.

    Stiles went off down the hallway looking for some quiet dark place to make a call. He made sure no one was around and that he was still near his dad. Then he pulled out his phone and speed dialed an associate.

“Didn’t take you that long to-”

“Theo what did you do to my dad.” Stiles yelled impatiently.

“What? I didn’t attack your dad. Wait what's going on? Is he okay?”

“He survived surgery but the doctors are telling me that there's this poison in him and they don't know what it is so they don't not know how to help him. It's killing him Theo.”

    There was silence over the phone. Stiles was already tearing up. It was one thing to hear bad news but another to openly admit and accept it. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost his father.

“Can I see him?” Theo asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Will you let me see your dad. Maybe I can figure something out.”

“Yes, please.”

    Stiles didn’t think twice about this. He figured if there was anyone he could trust that could help his dad it would be Theo. The line went dead and then he went back to check on his dad. Hopefully Theo would show up soon.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Thankfully Stiles didn’t have to wait so long. He kept his eye on the elevator as he waited. After a few minutes the elevator opened up and Theo came running out towards Stiles.

“I came as soon as I could.”

    Before Stiles even said anything to Theo he punched him.

“What was that for?” Theo complained.

“What did you do to Lydia?”

“Huh? I needed to find the nemeton.”

“Why?...you know what nevermind. You could've asked me. Instead of driving Lydia out of her mind.”

“You know where it is? How? It usually only attracts the supernatural.”

“Well if you've sacrificed yourself to it you kind of get attached. I could find that thing in my sleep.”

“But when you and Lydia went looking for it you couldn’t find it.”

“Did you think I wanted her to find it. Besides if I don't want it to be found then it won't be found. It's a very deep connection I keep to myself.”

“I see, now what about your dad?”

“Umm…” Stiles went over to his dad's room and saw a nurse leaving. “Okay come on. Doctors and nurses check on him every seven minutes so you're on a clock.”

“I'll do my best.”

    Stiles and Theo went into the Sheriff's room. Theo walked up to the bed and saw just how bad it looked. He could see the black lines all over The Sheriff's face and exposed skin.

“Stiles, I've never seen anything like this.”

    Stiles was becoming uneasy. If Theo didn’t know what it was then he was screwed.

“Tell me something new would you.”

“He was attacked by the Dread Doctors most recent chimera.”

“What?”

“I can catch faint hints of his scent. The kids name is Noah, he's part berserker.”

“How does that help.”

“I don't know but it's information.”

    Stiles started pacing and Theo could smell the panic emitting from him. He kept examining the Sheriff and noticed something.

“Stiles the further down you follow the lines the darker they get.”

“And?”

“May I?”

    Theo looked at Stiles as he grabbed the collar of the Sheriff's robe. Stiles nodded his head and Theo began to follow one of the lines. He ended up finding a big black circle near by his stomach.

“Stiles look at this.”

    Stiles rushed over to Theo’s side and saw the dark circular figure.

“What does it mean?”

“Whatever is poisoning your father, this is the source.”

“Alright you said he was attacked by this kid who's part berserker.”

“Yeah.”

    Stiles grabbed his dad's file outside the room then started looking through it. He flipped through the pages till he found what he wanted.

“What are you looking at?”

“My dad’s x-ray scans. This one is the one from his chest and you see there.” Stiles showed Theo the photo and points at something out of place. “That’s not supposed to be there.”

“It’s probably some broken bone piece from Noah.”

“Yeah, and the bone marrow is poisoning him.”

    Stiles started getting energetic and began moving towards the door.

“Theo you need to leave.”

    Stiles left the room and Theo could hear him shouting Melissa’s name. He smiled and calmly walked out of the room. He just helped save the Sheriff's life, that counts for something.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Melissa didn’t hesitate to believe what Stiles was saying especially since he had the x-ray photos to back up his claim. Doctors quickly prepared and began operating once again on the Sheriff. It didn’t take long for them to find what was poisoning the Sheriff and removed it.

    Stiles once again was impatient in the waiting room. As soon as doctors began leaving the room Stiles got up and was approached by Melissa. She said they found what Stiles had said and that his dad was gonna be just fine. Stiles was so relieved but he still had to wait an hour before being able to see his dad.

    He went off down the hall looking for a vending machine. It had been hours since he ate anything so a little snack should help him get by. As he went down the hall he saw Theo across the room.

“I know you told me to leave but I had-”

    Stiles went running towards him and nearly tackled him in a hug. At first Theo was surprised but once he heard Stiles sniffling he hugged him back.

“I assume everything went well?” Theo questioned.

“He'll live.” Stiles said in a muffled voice. “Thank you.”

“You would have figured it out eventually, with enough time to save him. That’s what you do.”

    Stiles held on to Theo for a good long while as silent tears streamed down his face. Theo enjoyed the touch and lightly leaned his head against Stiles, enjoying the boy's scent. But then something else crossed Stiles’ mind and he pulled away.

“Wait what about that chimera you mentioned before, Noah. Where is he? We have to find him or something, help him and tell him what happened to him.”

    When Stiles pulled away Theo was a bit upset to lose his touch but quickly hid his sadness.

“Don’t worry about it. I'll gather my pack and go out looking for him. You just stay here with your dad. I bet he'll want to see you when he wakes up.”

“Your pack? Since when do you have a pack?”

“It's complicated and I'll explain some other time, just get to your dad.”

    Theo began to walk away but Stiles called out his name with such a soft tone that Theo closed his eyes in bliss. He loved the way Stiles had just said his name and he turned around to see the boy.

“Yeah, Stiles.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. I'll always be there when you need me.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Theo did keep his word and went out with Hayden to look for Noah. Sadly his search ended in another dead body. He was disappointed but grabbed the body and took it to the nemeton where it could be found. Before heading off on his own he told Hayden to alert the authorities of all the other bodies to help close some cases.

    He went back to the Dread Doctor's lair looking for them. Lucky enough he found them there. The first thing he did was complain about Noah but like always there response was that he was a failure. They didn’t mind Theo bringing a few chimeras back from the dead but they would not allow him to do so again, not since they created their perfect killer.

“I found out something interesting about Stiles today.” He said and caught all their attention. “Turns out your suspicions were right. He does have a connection to the nemeton, a lot stronger than we originally thought too. Scott’s pack doesn't know but I do. So, shall I get us a trickster?”

    The doctors glanced at each other and Theo swears if they had actual faces they'd be smiling. Then the main one spoke.

“Affirmative.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Stiles stayed in the hospital for more countless hours. He refused to leave his father no matter what. And he felt as if everything was good again when his dad woke up. The next few days he was at the hospital whenever he had spare time. His dad was recovering and would soon be back on his feet.

    Theo came by occasionally, in secret, to visit Stiles and see how his dad was doing. Stiles appreciated his concern and was always giving him updates on his father’s condition. But Theo tended to visit Stiles outside the hospital too.

    After a few days Stiles’ dad would make him go home so he could sleep in an actual bed and go to school. At school Theo was ignored by Stiles and it seemed he did the same with Scott. This was Theo’s advantage. On one occasion he went over to Stiles’ house Saturday afternoon.

    When he knocked he had caught Stiles in the middle of going out to the hospital. On any other occasion Theo would have gone with Stiles but they both needed to talk, alone. Stiles didn’t object and let Theo in. That’s when he noticed the mountain ash.

“Nice security system.” Theo commented as Stiles closed the door.

“Let’s just say I’m trying to keep this place safe.”

“I don’t blame you, things got pretty bad.”

“No thanks to you.” Stiles said.

“I never lied to you and I didn’t cause everything to go to hell. The Dread Doctors did as they kept trying to create their beast.”

“Beast?”

Theo was silent for a moment. “Yes, that’s one of the reasons I came to talk to you.”

“One?”

“I told you I never lied to you and I’m not gonna start now. I still want you to trust me, regardless of what happened. So I came here to tell you about the Beast, about my pack and what the Dread Doctors are planning, about what’s coming.”

“Well then..” Stiles went into the living room and sat down, gesturing for Theo to take a seat too. “Start telling.”

    Theo nodded and sat down across from Stiles, he didn’t hold back on anything. He told Stiles about how he had resurrected four chimeras, Tracy, Corey, Josh and Hayden. He wanted to give them a second chance and Theo knew he’d need friends in order to survive what was coming. He told Stiles about the Beast the Dread Doctors had resurrected and what they had planned for it.

    Stiles listened intentively, truly believing Theo’s every word. He had no reason to doubt him and he really had no one else around. Everything that Theo told, it was understandable but that stuff about the Beast was, it sounded like hell had arrived.

“I know what I said is a lot to process.” Theo finished. “But it’s the truth.”

    Stiles didn’t respond, he really wanted everything to sink in. Except for Theo, Stiles’ silence was nerve wracking. He was worried that even after all this Stiles wouldn’t trust him. Stiles let him see his dad because he was out of options, that didn’t mean trust.

“You’ve got your own pack then.” Stiles said suddenly.

“Yeah. I’ve been teaching them how to use their power.”

“Sounds like you’re a good alpha.”

“I do my best with them. Coming back from the dead can’t be easy.”

“I know the feeling.”

    A silence filled the room and Theo still wasn’t sure how to take Stiles’ words. That’s something that fascinated him about Stiles. The boy had spent so much time around the supernatural that he knew all the tricks. After Josh had died Stiles was the one who told Scott what happened, told him a lie. The whole time Theo was listening and his heart didn’t skip a beat. Even his scent reflected calmness.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“You said you’re connected to the nemeton.” Theo said.

“So?”

“I was wondering if you could prove it.”

“Prove it? What do you mean?”

“You said you could find it in your sleep. So how about you take me to it.”

“The nemeton was found days ago when Hayden alerted the authorities about finding dead bodies there.”

Theo smiled. “True, but I want you to show me.”

    Stiles stared at Theo suspiciously. He wasn’t sure what Theo wanted but he wasn’t really going to object. He never really used his power openly and it seemed Theo was only interested in seeing him use it.

“Okay.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Theo drove them out to the woods and parked in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Stiles got out of the car and soon Theo was by his side.

“How do you find it?” Theo asked.

“It’s more like I can feel it, feel the power it has. The power that calls to the supernatural. You can find it too, if you actually tried.”

“And how does that work.”

“If you use your werewolf eyes you should be able to find it. Unless it doesn’t want to be found.”

“Okay, so how about you lead the way.”

Stiles laughed. “Alright.”

    Stiles didn’t think twice before walking into the woods. Every step he took was with confidence and Theo just followed behind him. He seemed like he was walking without purpose but he was going somewhere.

“So how are you with your pack?” Stiles asked as a way to pass the time. “Any trouble with the betas.”

“Not really, they like having the power and they work hard. But I never push them too far. They’ll discover they’re limits on their own.” Theo said. “I just want to keep them out of harms way.”

“Wouldn’t the Dread Doctors be mad thought, since you resurrected their failed experiments.”

“No, they’re not. They just don’t want me doing it again.”

“I see.” Stiles said. “Come on the nemeton is just over here.”

    Theo laughed a bit. They had just been walking in the woods without direction and it seemed like they found what they were looking for. Stiles was right, a few more steps and there was the nemeton.

“You really weren’t kidding about being able to find it.”

“Yeah.”

    Stiles walked up to the trunk and placed a hand on it.

“Can you feel it?”

“Feel what?” Stiles questioned.

“It’s power.”

“Yeah, I can.”

“Do...do you use it?”

“The power? Um...no, not intentionally.”

“What do you mean not intentionally?”

“Sometimes I just find myself using it’s power, when I need it or something. I’ve never really tapped into it myself to use at will.”

“Maybe you should. With power like that you wouldn’t need anyone looking out for you or your dad. You’d have the power to defend yourself. Heck you might even be more powerful than Scott.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah maybe.”

    Theo watched Stiles. He could feel power from the nemeton and an even greater force within Stiles. The last few days had already been crazy but he was quite glad knowing Stiles had power.

“I really am sorry you know.” Theo said suddenly. “About what I did to Lydia. I shouldn’t have reacted that way and because of me she’s hurt.”

    Stiles glanced back at Theo. He didn’t know what he could say to Theo. It was obvious he felt bad but maybe there was something else he could do. He walked over to Theo and grabbed his right hand.

“Show me your claws.” Stiles said.

Theo did as he was asked. “Why?”

    He didn’t get an answer. Stiles just grabbed his hands and moved it up towards his neck. He placed Theo’s claws along the back of his neck.

“You have to have your claws near the base of my skull. Anywhere else that’s close could still work but could cause damage to you or the other person. You didn’t go real deep into Lydia’s mind but even then you made her catatonic.”

“How do you know all this.”

“I’ve seen how this works before. Scott’s been in my head and Peter has told me a few other things.”

“So what else can I do, besides seeing someones memories.”

“Um, it’s used to communicate telepathically. You could implant memories into someone or take them away. You just have to be careful and calm. So go for it.”

“What!” Theo was shocked by Stiles’ request. “You’re not seriously suggesting-”

“Theo.” Stiles said interrupting him. “I trust you and I know the nemeton will protect me.”

“You have confidence in it.”

“It’s always protected me. Even if I'm not aware of it.”

“Okay, I’ll be gentle.”

“I expect nothing less.”

    Theo looked at Stiles and saw just how confident he was. He nodded his head and then dug his claws into Stiles. Stiles didn’t squirm but just closed his eyes, this obviously wasn’t the first time someone else has been in his mind. Theo closed his eyes as well deciding to look for a certain memory.

    He managed to go back to a few days to when Stiles was at the hospital. It was after Theo had left and the surgery on the Sheriff had finished. Stiles had been sleeping by his father's bed and woke up when his dad did. Theo could feel his relief, his joy, in seeing his father smile. Theo smiled himself and then pulled away from Stiles.

    He looked at his claws and saw the bit of blood on them. Stiles was rubbing the back of his neck and saw the bit of blood he had on his palm.  Theo put away his claws and then checked on Stiles’ wounds, they weren’t bad and Stiles himself seemed fine.

“Interesting choice of memory.” Stiles said.

“I wanted to see your reaction to when your dad woke up. You were really happy.”

“I know. The doctors said he should be able to leave the hospital in a few days.”

    Stiles went back over to the nemeton and wiped the blood on the trunk. Theo was a bit curious about his actions and asked Stiles about it.

“What can I say, it likes my blood.”

“Thanks.” Theo said.

“For what?”

“For trusting me. For letting me go into your head, I didn’t think I’d be doing that so soon.”

“Well Malia told me you could shift into an actual wolf. I figured if you could do that you could easily master mind melding.”

“That’s what it’s called.”

“Yup. And we should get back now.”

“Yeah we should.”

    Stiles nodded his head and began walking back towards the car. Theo followed after him taking one last look at the nemeton.

“You know Stiles I could help you.”

“With what?”

“Your power. I could help you develop it, help teach you how to use it. That way you don’t have to rely on someone else keeping you safe.”

“That sounds great.” Stiles said in a joking manor.

    Theo didn’t push his luck, he just wanted to bring the idea to Stiles’ attention. He stayed behind Stiles believing he could find the way back and he did. And just as Stiles was about to get in the car Theo noticed the back off his neck. There was a bit of dry blood, but not injury, he was perfectly healed. Theo smirked and then got in the car.

♥♥♥♥♥

    The next day Theo saw Stiles out in the courtyard eating alone. Scott and the others were nowhere to be found so he took the opportunity to join him. He casually sat down across from Stiles with his own lunch.

“Hi.” Theo said

“Hi.” Stiles answered calmly. “What do you want?”

“Huh? I just thought I'd join you for lunch.”

“Oh.”

    Stiles was surprised by Theo’s words. He wasn’t really expecting to have actual company. Over the last few days he was used to being alone.

“But there is something that’s bothering me.” Theo said as he grabbed his small water bottle. “Yesterday, when I told you about how I brought the chimeras back from the dead. You said you knew the feeling and I don’t see how you would.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Well I’m all ears.”

    Stiles looked at Theo, there was some disbelief in his eyes. No one ever really listened to him, about anything. But here Theo was, offering to listen, to understand, so Stiles doesn’t have to carry all his secrets alone.

“You know about the Nogitsune, right?”

“Yes, the Dread Doctors told me about it.”

“Well it chose me, not because I was an easy target but-”

“Because it knew you had power.” Theo finished. “It knew you had power with the nemeton and by having you, it would also have that power.”

“Pretty much, but then Scott...he went into my head to separate me from the Nogitsune. I guess he figured going in my head would be able to kick the Nogitsune out of me.”

“I’m assuming that’s not the case.”

“It wasn’t.” Stiles said. “The Nogitsune used it’s power and my own to create a new body for me, it kicked me out of my own body and put me in this copy.”

“So then what happened to your original body?”

“Scott and Kira...they pretty much destroyed it so they could trap the Nogitsune. I felt it crumble to pieces and...it felt like death, but I’m still here.”

“And you’ve still got power, but why didn’t you ever tell the pack.”

“The Nogitsune...and I did a lot of bad things. Theo...my power doesn’t just come from the nemeton, the Nogitsune made this body, it left some of its power too, something I haven’t touched on.”

“And that’s why you haven’t told anyone. You don’t want them knowing that in a way the dark spirit is still around inside you. Have you even told Malia?”

“I’ve been meaning to, but I just don’t know how to start. I mean I’m pretty sure she’s suspicious of something.”

“Yeah, she’s really good with her senses.” Theo said. “So what kind of powers did the Nogitsune leave you?”

“Like I said I don’t touch those.”

“Oh come on, aren’t you a little curious, but you’ve at least been using something right?”

“I-”

“Knew it. I just want-”

    Before Theo could finish there was a fork jabbed in his hand. He didn’t scream but just gritted his teeth. He looked at Stiles and smiled, tilting his head to the side.

“That was unexpected.”

“You want to see what I can do.” Stiles took a deep breath. “And I haven’t done this in a while.”

    Stiles removed the fork from Theo’s hand and placed his own over the wound. Soon Theo saw black lines crawling up Stiles’ hand and going up under his sleeve. Theo looked at Stiles with amazement but noticed something else too. Stiles wasn’t in pain, he was smiling or well trying not to smile. Then Stiles moved away his hand and Theo saw his wound had healed.

“You took my pain.” Theo said.

“Yup.”

“But...you weren’t in pain. You seemed to be enjoying it.”

“Nogitsune, it feeds off pain, it likes it. I take pain but I don’t feel it, it doesn’t hurt me. It actually makes me...feel good.” Stiles said.

“That’s pretty cool and now I’m a bit jealous.”

“Well don’t be, I don’t do that often.”

“Fair point.”

    Just then Tracy came by with Corey at her side. They sat down at the table and joined the other two boys.

“I was looking for you in the cafeteria.” Tracy said. “Surprised to find you out here.”

“Well I thought some fresh air would be nice.” Theo said. “I’m sure both of you have met Stiles.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.” Corey said with a bit of a blush. “I’ve seen him around.”

“You really do have yourself a pack.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I do.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    It wasn’t long for the Sheriff to get back on his feet and to be back at work. Stiles insisted he get more rest but his dad didn’t want to hear it. His son didn’t argue much and just let him do his own thing, but he was always keeping an eye out for him.

    Things were getting back to normal for Stiles or at least what counts as normal for him. He had yet to speak with Scott or anyone else from the pack. He wasn’t even sure if things could be fixed. As he headed out of the school towards his jeep he got a text message, from Theo.

“Stiles wait up.” He heard a voice shout from behind.

    Stiles looked back to see Scott heading towards him. He ignored him and looked down at his phone checking the message Theo had left him.

_‘Found another body at nemeton. Don’t know about it. Come quick.’ -T_

“Stiles, I was wondering if we could talk?” Scott asked when he caught up to Stiles.

“Can’t.” Stiles said without looking up at him. “I gotta go.”

    He started walking away from Scott, ideas about what Theo said already going through his head.

“Stiles I-”

“See you Scott.” Stiles said and left.

    He didn’t have time for Scott. Another body by the nemeton could mean this Beast was already killing people. He quickly got into his jeep and headed off towards the nemeton. As he drove all ideas of logic faded as he remembered that another body meant someone else had died, someone had lost a loved one.

    He brought the jeep to a quick stop in the woods then hopped out heading for the nemeton. He never really needed directions, not after sacrificing himself to it. It was still early in the afternoon so there was sunlight but it was fading. Soon he saw the nemeton off in the distance and picked up his pace, he saw Theo by it.

“Theo.” He called out.

    Immediately Theo turned around to face him. There was something different about it him, but Stiles couldn’t figure it out. He rushed past Theo and looked at the nemeton, there wasn’t a body in sight.

“What is this?” Stiles questioned. “There’s no body.”

“I know.” Theo said. “I just wanted to see how quickly you’d get here.”

“I already showed you that I could find the nemeton. So why-”

    Before Stiles could finish Theo wrapped an arm around his neck and held him in place.

“What are you doing Theo?” Stiles yelled as he squirmed in Theo’s grip.

“Giving you what you want.” Theo whispered.

    Then Stiles felt a small pin prick on the side of his neck. It didn’t take an expert to know that was a needle. Then Theo emptied the syringes contents into Stiles. Stiles continued to squirm but once Theo removed the needle he let him go. Once Stiles was free he immediately turned around and tried to hit Theo but he stepped back out of his reach.

    Stiles stepped forward towards him but he soon felt the affects of what Theo had injected him with, a sedative. He stumbled forward and crashed into Theo’s arms. He could barely hold himself up anymore but Theo kept him on his feet.

“You’re gonna be okay Stiles.” Theo said. “I promise.”

    Stiles tried to pull himself away from Theo but his grip only got stronger. No matter how hard Stiles tried he couldn’t get away, every move he made only made him weaker. Theo kept Stiles in his arms till he passed out.

    Once the boy was sleeping he slowly loosened his grip and picked Stiles up. When he looked up he saw the Dread Doctors standing by the nemeton. They weren’t like themselves but constantly twitch and fading in and out of reality.

“Can you feel his power?” Theo questioned.

“Yes.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Stiles groaned as his senses came back to him. His head was feeling a bit foggy and the rest of him felt a bit sore, especially his neck. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The place was unfamiliar but he could feel himself lying on something cold, something metallic. Immediately he was awake and he realized where he was.

    He was strapped down to some sort of surgical table. His hands were tied down at his wrist and his legs strapped down by his ankles. There was another restraint that held him down by his chest and then another one around his head that keep him from sitting up. All he could do was look to his sides and even then that was terrifying.

    Around him he could see some horrible surgical tools and all kinds of strange technologies. At first he wasn’t sure how he had gotten himself into the Dread Doctor's lair but then he remember Theo. He called him towards the nemeton but it was all a trap, he was drugged then strapped down here.

    But soon those memories were replaced by others. Being tied down, it reminded him of his time at Eichen House, specifically with the Nogitsune. It brought back memories of him being strapped down on a chair, watching as Oliver almost drilled a hole into Malia’s head. He had been helpless to stop him, until he let the Nogitsune in.

    Stiles was soon snapped out of his memories when he heard some footsteps. He felt like crying, the Dread Doctors were coming for him and like before he was helpless. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see their faces or more accurately their masks.

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

    Stiles’ eyes immediately opened and he looked to the side. There he saw Theo staring down at the surgical tools. Stiles pulled on the restraints violently but it was no use.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“I’m giving you what you asked for.” Theo said then turned around to look at Stiles. “I’m sorry about the restraints. I’m sure they bring back some bad memories of the Nogitsune.”

“How-”

“While you were out I looked into your memories. I wanted to know everything that happened to you with the Nogitsune.”

    That explained the discomfort in the back of his neck. Maybe he should have never taught Theo how to mind meld properly.

“Why are you doing this Theo.” Stiles pleaded.

“I told you the other day that I could help you. That I could teach you to use your powers, that way you don’t ever have to rely on Scott to protect you or your dad.”

“Theo-”

“You said you wanted my help. You told me it was a great idea.”

    Stiles got quiet thinking back to his conversations with Theo. It had been when Stiles took him to the nemeton that he had imposed the question. Stiles hadn’t really been paying attention but he did agree to Theo’s offer without fully realizing.

“I’m going to keep my word Stiles.”

“And what the hell is with the restraints.” Stiles complained.

“They’re for your own safety. See this isn’t going to be easy or short, this is gonna take some time.”

    Theo walked over to where Stiles was and grabbed some sort of small tube. He reached over and pulled up Stiles’ sleeve, that’s when he noticed the needle.

“Is that and IV?” Stiles questioned, sounding scared.

“Yes.”

“What do you need that for.”

“In order for you to have your power you have to want it, you have to accept it.”

“That still doesn’t explain the IV.”

    Despite Theo’s wishes Stiles continued to struggle, he still didn’t understand that Theo was really helping him. He put a bit of pressure on Stiles’ arm, looking for a vein. When he found one he carefully inserted the needle into his arm.

“Theo.” Stiles pleaded again.

“Ssh, it’s gonna be okay.” Theo said in a soft voice.

    He patted Stiles’ head and lightly pushed him down. He walked over to the other side and grabbed a syringe from the table. This one was a bit bigger than the last and had some green liquid inside.

“What’s that?!”

    Stiles was scared and he still struggled, still fought him.

“This is gonna put you into a sort of drug induced coma, except it’ll put you in a stage three dream state. Like I said you need to want your power in order to have it. So in this dream state you should be able to get to that point. You just won’t know it’s a dream and I don’t know what your subconscious will put you through in order to get you to accept your power.”

“Theo please.”

“I’m doing this for you.”

    Theo stepped closer to Stiles and moved his head over to the side, exposing his neck. He gently inserted the needle into Stiles, but the boy kept squirming, kept fighting. Theo injected the green liquid into Stiles and then pulled out the syringe. He placed it back on the table and stayed by Stiles’ side.

    They boy was already beginning to lose consciousness but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Whatever strength remained he used it to fight the restraints but all it did was weaken him.

“Theo, Theo please.”

“Just close your eyes Stiles. And when you wake up you’ll be stronger, powerful, even more powerful than Scott will ever be. No more relying on him for anything. You’ll be able to defend yourself and protect your dad, no more helplessly standing by. You’ll be the hero.”

    Stiles stopped and looked at Theo. He was still tense but there was something in Theo’s words. Everything Theo said was with confidence, assurance but most of all belief. He truly believe in Stiles, believe in what he could become, believed he was stronger than anyone ever knew.

    Stiles relaxed and laid down. His breathing softened and his eyes began closing. He was still trying to stay awake but he was no longer fighting. Theo ran his fingers through his hair, watching his beautiful boy fall asleep.

“When you wake up things will be different.” He said. “And you’ll be better.”

“What about your pack?”

“You are part of my pack Stiles and we’re all going to take care of you. Just close your eyes.”

“Theo…”

    Stiles shut his eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep. Theo smiled and stayed with him, kept rubbing his head. He knew what Stiles was capable of and he couldn’t wait for him to discover his potential. He stood up and then leaned down to give Stiles a little kiss on the temple.

“Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, first chapter of the second installment from the series "Handle With Care" I figured you guys deserved some more Steo after reading the end of 'Fragile' and this also helps explain a lot. So this story will relate more to season 5B itself, so don't hate me for rewriting canon here. And I just hope you enjoy this other story I'm about to tell, which is pretty much all Theo's POV. I hope you like it, thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, as expected, Stiles was declared missing. The Sheriff had begun worrying which wasn’t in anyway good for his current condition but he knew that his son was alright. It was like a fatherly instinct telling him not to worry. At school Theo shared the worry but gave nothing away.

He kept going to school and looking out for his pack. Things were calm for him until on one occasion Scott actually decided to talk to him. Theo had been by his locker when all of a sudden Scott was there.

“What did you do?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stiles.”

“If you think I kidnapped him or something, you’re wrong.”

“You lied to all of us and really messed up Stiles.”

“Is that what you think?” Theo questioned. “That I hurt Stiles. I’ll admit I came for your pack and I lied but I never lied to Stiles.”

“I don’t believe you.” Scott growled.

Theo could hear his heartbeat rising. Scott was getting upset but he only smiled.

“You know why I didn’t lie to him? Because in order for me to get him on my side I had to be honest with him. I had to prove to him that he can trust me but more importantly I had to show him that I trusted him and believed him, something you don’t do often.”

With that Scott snapped and threw Theo against the lockers. And when Theo slipped to the ground he was pinned down. Scott’s eyes were glowing fiercely and his fangs were poking out.

“As far as I know Stiles ran away to get away from you and the others.”

“Stop it.”

“What don’t tell me that idea hasn’t crossed your mind or maybe you're just too afraid to admit the truth. Everyone one has abandoned you in someway Scott, except Stiles,  _ you abandoned him _ .”

“Shut up!” Scott said nearly roaring.

“You really wanna make a scene right now.” Theo said with a little smile. “I don’t think you can even take me on in your condition. Still recovering from coming back from the dead aren’t you.”

Theo knew he was, he could smell the blood and he could see how Scott was trying really hard to hold himself together. But Theo was right and they both knew it. Some people were already looking at them and soon they’d be in a crowd. Scott growled one more time before getting off of Theo and walking away.

Theo watched him go, a proud smile on his face. Scott had nothing on him and couldn’t prove anything. He grabbed his things from his locker and then he was approached by Tracy.

“What was that all about. I heard some growling from across the school.” She said.

“It was nothing.” Theo assured. “Now come on, we can’t be late to class.”

“One of the upsides of being dead was not having school anymore. How am I even here? Shouldn’t I be put away in Eichen or something.”

“Stiles talked to the Sheriff and managed to create a cover for you and the others. On record you’ve been declared perfectly healthy, both physically and mentally. I suppose he still wanted you guys to get an education.”

“Well that’s very sweet of him, looking out for us.”

“He’s great like that.”

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

After school Theo went over to the Sheriff Station. He was looking out for Stiles but he promised himself that he’d also keep an eye on the Sheriff, he was still recovering after all. When he got to the Station he greeted the deputy at the front desk and asked to see the Sheriff. He was let through and knocked on his door before entering.

The Sheriff was sitting on his desk staring off into space. Theo was quiet as he entered and shut the door behind him. He knew he was worried for his son but Theo was taking care of him. He walked over to the desk and sat down, awkwardly clasping his hands together.

“How have you been holding up?” He asked.

The Sheriff was silent for a moment. “I...I don’t know why he’d disappeared like this. The...the last time he went missing-”

“He was possessed by the Nogitsune.”

The Sheriff looked at him, surprised by his knowledge and then Theo knew he had to explain in some form. 

“Stiles...he’s told me about those times. Told me all the times he ran off was to protect you guys, pretty much everything he did while he was in control was to keep you all safe. He’s good like that.”

“Yeah, always doing what he could to help, no matter the consequence.”

“What...what do you think is going on?”

“I...I don’t have a clue.” John said.  


“Maybe he ran away to, get some alone time or something. Things have gotten pretty bad and he’s not on real good terms with Scott or anyone else right now. I wouldn’t blame him for needing some space.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on Stiles. Visited him and yourself in the hospital, just making sure you were both alright.”

“Thank you, I appreciate you looking out for my son.”

“Yeah and I promise you I’ll do everything I can to find him.”

The Sheriff smiled and nodded at him. Theo felt like he could leave with that but there was something else he had to do.

“Listen, sir, there is something I have to tell you.”

“What it is it Theo?”

“I lied, about Donovan.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I told you, what happened is the truth, except it didn’t happen to me, it happened to Stiles. When you asked me about it I took the blame because I didn’t know what else to do and I didn’t want him to be on bad terms with you but now with what’s going on...he’s wanted to tell you, it’s just, he’s been afraid of what you'll say.”

“How do you know all this.”

“Stiles, he called me after he tried calling the police but he was to shocked to talk. When I got to the school he was outside shaking and near tears. He was fumbling with his words as he tried to tell me what happened and when we went to the library the body was gone.”

“Parrish.”

“Yeah then I took Stiles home and a while later he told me what happened. I...I honestly don’t know why I lied in the first place. I guess it just wasn’t my place to tell you what happened to Stiles but now he’s missing…” Theo’s voice was beginning to crack and he began speeding up his words. “I’m sorry I should have never-”

“It’s okay. It’s still self-defense and the only thing that’s different is that it was Stiles. I understand why you did what you did and why Stiles would hold off on telling me. There’s no case on this and if one were to come up it’s still self-defense not homicide.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Theo. You’re a good kid.”

“Thank you, I should probably get out of your way. I’m sure you have more important things to do.” Theo got up from the chair and slowly backed away towards the door. “I’ll keep an eye out for Stiles and look for him. I promise you he’s okay.”

“Thank you.”

Theo nodded and smiled before heading out of the office and closing the door behind him. On his way out he had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Scott again.

“What are you doing here Theo?” Scott questioned.

“Just checking on the Sheriff. With Stiles being M.I.A I figured he needed someone looking out for him.”

“You’re still lying aren’t you.”

“Why would I lied. John just got out of surgery and he’s still recovering. He’s working again so soon, he needs to be looked after until Stiles is found.”

“What do you want with him.”

“Scott I didn’t take him. Did it ever occur to you that I actually looked out for your pack. Especially Stiles since he needed more than being looked out for, he needed a friend.”

“I’m his friend.”

“And you never listened to him, now look where it’s got you. As far as either of us know the Dread Doctors could have taken him.”

“You’re one of their experiments, wouldn’t you know about that.”

“They don’t tell me everything Scott. But if they did take him you should worry more about why they would.”

Theo walked away leaving Scott with his own thoughts. He originally planned to leave but stayed in the parking lot, listening in to what Scott was up to. He overheard Scott going to talk with the Sheriff but not much was said. Just more talk about Stiles and his disappearance, Scott didn’t have any leads with Stiles’ scent.

The Sheriff didn’t sound at all surprised. Stiles has been surrounded by the supernatural for so long he’s learned a lot of things. Theo started up his truck and headed out. He needed to check on Stiles and make sure things were running well, he did just promise his father he'd look out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

    Theo has more of a set schedule for checking on Stiles. In the mornings before school starts he goes to the tunnel to check on his boy. He’d change the IV bag in the morning if necessary then give Stiles another injection. He was always gentle with him, lightly touching him as if he held a priceless piece of art.

    In his mind Stiles was exactly that. A beautiful mosaic made of so many pieces, some more broken than others. He wasn’t trying to fix Stiles, he had no intentions to because there was nothing to fix. Stiles was perfect already, all Theo was doing was...making him better.

    After giving Stiles his injection Theo kissed his cheek and lingered a while longer before heading out. He went to school like a normal teenager and actually acted a lot like a mentor at school with his pack.

    When he walked into school he saw Hayden walking down the hall. To anyone else she seemed fine but he knew something was off. He went after her and caught her at her locker. 

“Are you doing okay?” He asked.

“I am.” She quickly responded.

“Hayden, you don’t have to lie to me. And I can smell your anxiety from across the school.”

“Right. It’s just...ever since I got back Liam’s been messaging me non-stop.”m

“If you’re avoiding him because you think I won’t like seeing you two together then you’re wrong.”

“What?”

“It’s not my place to be mad at your for being with Liam. Even if he was with Scott.”

“Oh. I just thought-”

“You like him don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you need him. Now that you have this power your feelings are heightened and you shouldn’t fight it. As far as I’m concerned he’s your anchor.”

“My anchor?  What do you mean?” Hayden asked.

“Your power, it’s tied to emotions. You and the others have done a great job of staying in control but if you get very upset or excited you could lose control. It never tends to end well, but an anchor is like a reason. Someone who gives you a reason to stay in control, someone who keeps you human. And love itself is a very good anchor. You wouldn’t want to hurt Liam and I believe the same goes for him.”

“So, in a sense I need him.”

“Maybe as much as he needs you. I could be wrong on him being your anchor, but don’t think you have to avoid him for my sake. I’m not your father.”

“You’re my alpha.”

“Most importantly I’m your friend and I only want what’s best or you.”

“And where does Liam fit into all this?”

“You’re probably what’s best for him and maybe you should talk to him.” Theo suggested.

“About what?”

“Well he doesn’t have to be separated from you because of Scott, he can make his own choices.”

“You want me to convince him to join us. To join your pack.”

“Our pack. He can make his own decisions and I still only want what’s best for him too, for both of you.”

“I see. Well I’ll bring it up.”

“Hey you don’t have to, but anyway I should go. The school bells gonna ring in a few minutes.”

“Right, and Theo.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

    Theo smiled and nodded his head before heading off. Hayden never needed his permission but she felt like she did. So he gave her what she needed, it would be best for her. Besides who was he to get in the way of young love.

♥♥♥♥♥

    At the end of the day he found himself at the library with his pack studying. Even if they had things to worry about outside of school, school itself was still important. It was a nice sense of family that Theo got from them and they felt the same. As they were studying Josh looked around the room ignoring his homework.

“What’s up?” Theo asked him.

“It’s just...I didn’t think I’d be back at school. I mean I died, shouldn’t I be hiding out somewhere.” Josh said.

“Well you have Stiles to thank.” Tracy commented. “He’s the one who came up with a story for our disappearance.”

“Really?” Hayden questioned.

“Yup. Story is we were suspected of being the next targets of this killer so we were temporarily put in a safe house. Now since the situation has been taken care of were free to go back to our regular lives.”

“He did that for us?” Corey said.

“Yeah.”

“It’s really sad that he’s missing.” Josh said. “I mean he doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would run off.”

“Right, his father just got out of the hospital.” Hayden said. “I was thinking maybe we need to go out looking for him. As far as I’m concerned Scott hasn’t even been trying to find him.”

“That isn’t really necessary.” Theo added.

“What do you mean?” Corey asked.

“I’ll show you what I mean when we finish up here.”

    The others stayed quiet and stared at each other. They weren’t really sure what to make of Theo’s words but they just went along. They got back to focusing on their work, each one of them wondering what they would see later.

♥♥♥♥♥

    After they finished their school work Theo took them to the Dread Doctor’s lair. They weren’t so eager to go back there but they weren’t afraid since they had Theo with them. He took them to the back part of the lair where Stiles was. When they saw him they all began to freak.

“What is he doing here?” Hayden asked.

“Is he hurt.” Corey said.

“He’s not a chimera, why would the Dread Doctors take him.” Tracy added.

“What’s going on?” Josh asked.

“Calm down everyone.” Theo said. “He’s absolutely fine.”

“Has he been here the whole time.” Corey said.

“Yes.”

“What are they doing to him.” Hayden asked.

“We’re helping him.”

“How?”

“Use your sense. What can you tell you about him?”

    The chimeras fell silent, staring at Stiles. As they tried to focus their power Theo went around checking on the IV. Everything seemed to be in order and Stiles was still peacefully sleeping.

“He’s human.” Josh said.

“Yeah.” Theo confirmed. “What else can you tell me?”

“He’s been here for a few days.” Tracy added.

“Good. What else?”

“There’s...there’s something...else about him. I...I don’t know what.” Corey said.

“That’s it. Believe it or not but Stiles is different or in better terms special. That something else you're getting is power. Power that most don’t notice or pay attention to.”

“Stiles has power? Is he like us?” Hayden asked.

“Supernatural? Yes. Is he like Scott and the others? No. Funny enough Stiles is sort of like us too, a chimera.”

“He’s a chimera? But the Dread Doctors have never gone near him.” Corey said.

“That’s because they know better. And Stiles is actually more of a chimera created by the supernatural itself. I’m sure you’ve all heard of the nemeton right?” Theo said.

“It’s that tree trunk in the woods. It’s supposed to be some sort of supernatural beacon.” Tracy said.

“It is. It has power of its own, power that Stiles is connected to. Way back when he did something that bonded him to the nemeton. He can hide it at will and use it’s power while the nemeton itself protects him.”

“The nemeton protects him?” Josh questioned.

“Yes. One of the reasons why no supernatural being tends to mess with him. But besides power from the nemeton he has power from somewhere else. A nogitsune to be exact.”

“What is that?” Hayden asked.

“A nogitsune is a fox spirit, a dark one. Kira herself is a fox, but she’s a kitsune, not exactly darkness. Long ago as well Stiles was chosen as the host for a nogitsune that was released from its prison. In order for it to get Scott out of the way for a while it split himself from Stiles. It created a copy of Stiles’ body and put him in it. That copy is what you see before you.”

“So then what happened to his actual body?” Tracy asked.

“Destroyed. Scott and Kira destroyed it in order to trap the nogitsune, leaving Stiles in this copy. And since it was created by a nogitsune it has some power of its own.”

“So what can he do?” Corey asked sounding very curious.

“Mostly power like us. Heightened sense, strength, healing, except he deals with pain differently.”

“What does that mean?”

“Hayden you’ve experienced that. When Liam took your pain.”

“Yeah. I remember.” Hayden said. “He’d take my pain and then he’d be the one suffering.”

“It’s a skill we all have, to take pain from others. Stiles can do so as well, except he doesn’t feel pain when he takes it. A nogitsune feeds off the pain and so does Stiles. So when he takes pain, he enjoys it.”

“Now I’m jealous.” Josh said.

“Don’t be. He can do some other stuff that I’m sure will benefit us all.”

“Exactly how much power does he have?” Hayden wondered.

“I’m honestly not sure. But he’s surely more powerful than each of us, than Scott, possibly the Dread Doctors.”

“Exactly what have you been doing to him?” Tracy asked.

“Stiles may have all this power but he’s never really tapped into it. He needs to want it before he could ever use it. I’ve put him in a sort of dream state so he can get there and when he does he’ll wake up.” 

    Theo ruffled up Stiles’ hair playfully then grabbed the syringe from the table.

“So this whole time he’s been missing, he’s been here.” Corey said.

“Yes, but don’t get me wrong. He wanted this. I offered him my help and he accepted it. And I’m doing this for his own good.”

“You’ve been taking care of him this whole time.” Hayden said.

“Ever since I came to Beacon Hills I’ve been looking out for him.” Theo said. “Actually I want to show you all something.”

“What.”

“You know how I mentioned that the power Stiles has, most don’t notice.”

“Yeah.” Josh said.

“I want you to look at Stiles with your other eyes and you’ll see what I mean.”

    They were intrigued by his request but did so anyway. Their eyes glowed and they watched as Theo injected Stiles with the green substance. Soon a sort of black aura appeared around him and glowed.

“It’s beautiful.” Tracy said.

“It looks like armor.” Corey added.

    Stiles moved a bit and then let out a breath as Theo removed the needle. He quickly kissed Stiles’ head and put the syringe down.

“It is like his own armor. It appears every once in awhile and unless your looking you won’t see it.”

“How often are you down here, checking up on him?” Josh asked.

“Every morning before school and after school. I gotta take care of him.”

“Well you don’t have to do it alone.” Hayden said.

    She walked over to Stiles and took his hand.

“He’s pack, like the rest of us. We’ll all look out for him.”

“Yeah. We’ll take turns checking up on him.” Corey offered.

    The others agreed as well. To them Stiles was already feeling like family. Having take care of them to make sure they could still have a normal life, or what goes for normal when it comes to them. If Stiles really was like them then they’d look out for him.

    It didn’t just have to be Theo keeping an eye on him. They’d all work together to make sure he was well take care of and to help him reach his potential. They could see the peacefulness on Stiles’ face as he slept, he really was pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that the rest of Theo’s pack knew about Stiles they all rotated on looking out for him. Sometimes Tracy would go in the mornings to give him his injection other times maybe Josh. After school someone would usually go with Theo to see him. By then he’s taught them all what needs to be done and they’re more than happy to help.

Hayden was much happier in school. She spent most of her free time with Liam. They’d study and eat lunch together. Theo never asked her how things were going since it wasn’t his place. If she wanted to tell him something she would, in her own time.

Over the days Theo could tell Scott was recovering from his wound but he had yet to do anything about his pack. Kira was still missing, Malia was avoiding him, Lydia was in Eichen and Liam was happy off with Hayden. So far Theo was still on top. Now that he had Stiles with him he needed to work on his two, well three other targets.

Most of the time after checking up on Stiles in the afternoon he’d go down to the station. But he figured a quick visit to John first would be best. The Sheriff was doing a good job of keeping things sorted out in the office. He was still working hard while simultaneously keeping an eye out for his son. Anytime Theo came by he seemed happy to see him, probably hoping for some good news and he’d get it, soon.

“How are you Theo?” The Sheriff asked when he came into his office.

“Good. School’s been a little tricky but I’ll figure it out.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Have you heard anything about Stiles?” Theo asked.

“No. No leads of any kind. It’s like he just vanished into thin air, I mean Scott’s even told me he’s had trouble finding his scent.”

“I don’t blame him. He’s not at his best right now, but even then Stiles wouldn’t be easy to find.”

“What do you mean.”

“I guess not many people notice, supernatural or otherwise, but Stiles is pretty special. His sacrifice to the nemeton, it sort of bonded them.”

“Are you telling me my son is connected to that supernatural tree trunk out in the woods.”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s great.”

The Sheriff seemed more shocked than annoyed. It was something strange in any sense but it was the truth.

“So what, does this connection with the tree have anything to do with him disappearing.”

“Possibly, but I mean Stiles shares power with it. It’s possible the nemeton...took him or something and is hiding him from everyone.”

“How could a tree take someone?” John questioned.

“Well from what Stiles’ told me he has had dreams about it before. It could have drawn him to it, the way it drew Parrish to Beacon Hills.”

“I suppose that’s possible but what could it possibly want with my son.”

“It chose him, something as powerful as the nemeton wouldn’t just chose to bond with anyone. Maybe it’s trying to protect him from something or trying to help him.” Theo suggested.

“How could it help him?”

“Maybe it wants Stiles to use its power but it-”

“It needs to further develop their bond. So it’s possible my son is out in the woods somewhere because a tree is teaching him the ways of the force.”

Theo couldn’t help but smile. He never really knew if his father was a Star Wars fan, but it seemed that he just got his answer. He stayed with John for a while, figuring he’d need someone around who wasn’t just a deputy. They really enjoyed each others company.

“You know I don’t think I ever did thank you.” 

“For what?” Theo asked.

“For helping me. Stiles told me you came to check on me and helped him figure out what was wrong.”

“It was nothing really. Stiles called and he was really scared I just thought maybe I could help.”

“Well you did and I may not be standing here right now if it wasn’t for you.”

“I can’t take all the credit. Stiles would have figured it out soon enough, I just sped up the process.”

“Either way, thank you.”

“No problem.”

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

After leaving the Station Theo went to go see Stiles. He was in a pretty good mood, having created a closer relationship with the Sheriff. But his mood quickly changed when he found the Dread Doctors by Stiles. When he arrived one of them had been pulling out a needle from his neck.

“What are you doing!?” Theo shouted.

“Speeding up the process.” The Surgeon answered.

“I told you that this takes time. If you really want to have him on your side then you need to be patient. Speeding things along could only screw around with his psyche.” Theo was furious by their actions. “And don’t you dare tell me that it’s inconsequential because we all know it is. I said I would handle this, so leave me to it.” 

Theo could have continued shouting but soon Stiles began to shake. He could hear how his heartbeat was rising and it only furthered his rage. He growled at the Dread Doctors and then they disappeared from view. Once they were gone Theo’s attention was solely on Stiles.

He knew nothing bad would happen to Stiles but he didn’t want to see him like this. Stiles was practically trembling and trying to toss around. His peaceful sleep seemed to be replaced by a nightmare and Theo couldn’t do much to help. He smelled Stiles’ fear and wished he could tell him it was alright but he couldn’t.

His dreams, his nightmares were his own. This was his mind doing what he believe to be necessary to help him. Theo could only stand by and hold his hand while the nightmare passed. Stiles’ grip got stronger, a lot stronger than Theo expected but it soon relaxed.

Stiles let out a whimper and exhaled. His whole body relaxed once again and he settled into a much calmer environment. Theo felt better to, lightly brushing his fingers against his cheeks. He would make sure the Dread Doctors never did anything like that again. He kissed Stiles’ forehead and stayed with him for a few more hours, making sure nothing else happened.

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

At the end of the day Hayden was ready to get out of school. She wanted it to be the weekend already but she still had two more days to go. After the last bell she ran out of the classroom and went straight for her locker. As she was getting her things Liam came by.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hey. How was English?”

“Good. No homework from that class.”

“Yeah I figured.”

“So I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place so we can study and get all this schoolwork out of the way.”

“I’d love to but I already have something I need to do after school.”

“Oh. Well is everything alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just a personal family matter. Nothing to worry about, but I’m free tomorrow.”

“That sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay well enjoy the rest of your day.”

Liam gave her a quick kiss and then went off to get his own things. When Hayden was done by her locker she went out to the parking lot to look for Tracy. She found her waiting by her car. They greeted each other and were then driving out of the school.

“You and Liam seem pretty happy.” Tracy said.

“So.”

“Just saying, I can smell him on you. Specifically your lips.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m not saying anything bad. You two are actually quite cute together. Any plans for the weekend.”

“Study session with him tomorrow. I don’t know about the weekend.”

“At a girl.”

“Gosh you're like having another big sister.”

“I do my best.”

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

The two girls went out to the tunnels to check in on Stiles. Theo would be with the Sheriff again and would probably stop by later. For now they were in charge of checking up on him. When they got to him he seemed fine, peaceful as always. Hayden changed the IV while Tracy gave him his injection.

“What exactly is that stuff?” Hayden asked.

“Keeps him asleep and helps him develop his powers. Theo got mad the other day when the Dread Doctors tried to speed things up.”

“Well Theo did say this was a delicate process.”

“Exactly.”

When the girls finished up and were confident everything was in ordered they headed out. Theo would stop by soon and they knew he’d want to be alone. What they didn’t notice on their way in or out was that they weren’t alone. Once they were gone Liam glanced into the room.

He had been a little suspicious of Hayden. He’s always been worried ever since she came back and even more when he learned she was with Theo. He saw Hayden meet up with Tracy and then followed them. In the tunnels he had done his best to stay quiet and his scent wouldn’t really be a problem.

Once he heard them leaving the lair he quietly went in. There was a good chance he’d get caught by the Dread Doctors or Theo but he felt like it was worth the risk. Things still looked similar and nothing seemed out of place. Except he found a room in the back where Hayden and Tracy’s scent was the strongest. He walked into the back room and was overwhelmed by fear.

He saw Stiles laying on the same surgery table he had seen Hayden on before. Liam was quickly by his side looking over Stiles. He was completely strapped down to the table and he looked like he was sleeping. He saw the IV connected to his arm and all the surgical tools around him. Stiles looked unharmed but that didn’t lessen his worry.

“Stiles.” Liam whispered. “Stiles.”

Stiles didn’t answer, he didn’t even move. Liam didn’t really know what to do but he felt that he needed to wake him up. He started to shake Stiles and speak his name louder but there was zero response. It finally got to Liam that Stiles might not wake up so easily, so he needed to try something else.

He brought out his claws only slightly second guessing his move. He reached over and grabbed Stiles’ hand. In one swift move he cut his palm hoping the pain would wake him up, it didn’t. What happened instead was stranger. Liam started to regret his move but then right before his eyes he saw Stiles’ wound heal just like it would for him.

They were doing something to Stiles, they were changing him. Liam immediately snapped and began fumbling with the restraints. His hands were too shaky and he couldn’t do it. He needed help and he needed it now. He stared at Stiles, so worried for him, not wanting to leave but he had to.

He groaned in frustration before forgetting about the restraints and running out.  He needed to tell someone, Scott and the others, that he found Stiles. But how could he explain this, what would the Sheriff think. There were some many things to consider but for now one thing was clear, he needed to help Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

    It was late in the afternoon when Scott heard a loud banging on his door. He had just gotten off the phone with Kira. She was back in Beacon Hills after having found some way to deal with her fox spirit. She didn’t want to go into too much detail since it was complicated to explain. He was just really glad to have her back.

As soon as he heard the loud banging he rushed downstairs. He didn’t know what to expect but when he opened the front door he found a panting Liam. The boy pushed his way into the house and went straight for the kitchen. Scott followed and watched him chug a glass of water.

“Did you run all the way over here?” Scott questioned.

“Yeah.” Liam breathed out.

“Why?”

“I...cause I found him.”

“Found who?”

“Stiles.”

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

Most of the time Theo would do Stiles’ morning check in. He didn’t want to bother the others so much in the mornings so he took full responsibility. He went down to the tunnels to see his boy, as beautiful as ever.

Like always he checked to make sure everything was okay. He’d always be listening to his heart beat when he was around, enjoying the steady rhythm. But this time he noticed something was off. Just as he was about to give Stiles his injection he noticed his hand.

Theo put the syringe down and noticed the dry blood on Stiles’ hand. He looked at his fingernails but there wasn’t any blood on them. His first thought Stiles might have exposed his claws and accidentally dug them into his own palm. Except the blood was only on one of his hands. He didn’t think too much about it, then cleaned off the blood.

He continued with what he was doing and made sure Stiles kept sleeping. He caught faint hints of Hayden and Tracy’s scent, since they were the ones who checked on Stiles last night but there was more. He started to get a bit of another scent, Liam’s. That scent aggravated him but he had a pretty good idea where it came from. When he finished up with Stiles he headed off to school, hopefully the day would go by quick.

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

At school he went off looking for Hayden. He managed to find her before first period chatting with Corey in the hallway. They both smiled when they saw him, just like any other day.

“Hi Theo.” Corey said.

“Hey, glad to see you two don’t have bags under your eyes.”

“Yeah, I just knock out really.” Hayden said. “But is everything alright?”

“I was just wondering, you and Tracy went to see Stiles yesterday after school right.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. That explains it.”

“Explain what.”

“Nothing. It’s just I caught a faint hint of Liam’s scent on Stiles this morning.”

“Oh.”

Hayden looked away from Theo glancing down at the floor.

“I’m not mad Hayden. Just wanted to make sure it came from you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get his scent on Stiles.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about.”

Theo nodded and headed off to his own locker to get his things.

“Why were you apologizing?” Corey asked.

“Well because I’m pretty sure Theo doesn’t like Stiles to smell like someone who isn’t pack.”

“Makes sense, he’s always giving Stiles that loving look.”

“True. I wonder what things are gonna be like between them when Stiles wakes up.”

“We’ll find out soon enough.”

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

Everything seemed to be normal for the day till after first period. Theo was with his pack in the hallway when Corey came rushing towards them. He looked worried and he gave off the same chemo-signals.

“What’s wrong Corey?” Theo asked.

“Scott, Kira and Malia aren’t in school today. They’re all absent. And I overheard Liam talking with Scott over the phone, something about rescuing Stiles. Then I rushed over to find you all.”

“What do you mean rescue Stiles?” Tracy questioned.

“Do they know that Stiles is at the lair.” Corey said.

“Liam’s scent.” Hayden said. “I didn’t really think his scent was strong enough on me to be left on Stiles the other day. Maybe...maybe he followed me or something. Theo I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you, I suppose it was bound to happen.”

“Well I’m not gonna stay here.” Josh stated.

He headed off towards the exit of the school, he wasn’t about to let anyone mess around with is pack. Tracy and Corey didn’t think twice before following after him. Just as Hayden was about to do the same Theo grabbed her arm and held her back.

“I trust them.” Theo said. “But you and me need to stay here. If Liam at least sees us at school he won’t be suspicious and alert the others.”

“If we lose him it’s my fault.” Hayden said.

“It’s not.”

“I probably should have told him about your offer.”

“You weren’t forced to. Now come on we still have classes.”

Theo pulled her along and took her to her next class. He managed to get a glimpse of Liam in the room before heading off to his own class.

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

Finding the Dread Doctor’s lair wasn’t so hard since Liam had given them instructions. All they had to do was find that snake thing and they’d be able to get in. That wasn’t so hard and then they found themselves in a pretty horrible place.

“This place gives me the chills.” Kira said.

“And Stiles has been here the whole time.” Malia added. “So where is he?”

“Liam said he was in the back.” Scott said.

He went deeper into the lair with the other two right behind. They couldn’t really find his scent since there were so many other chemicals. But it wasn’t long before they stumbled into where Liam had found Stiles. Scott rushed to his side feeling such relief in having found him.

“Stiles, thank goodness, we’ve been looking for you.” Scott said.

But Stiles didn’t do anything. He remained asleep not showing any signs of response. Scott lightly shook him and kept trying to wake him but nothing was working.

“Stiles you gotta wake up.” He shouted.

“Scott, Liam told us this. He said Stiles didn’t wake up.” Kira said.

“We have to get him out of here, whether he’s conscious or not.” Malia said.

“Right, we need to get him out.”

Scott started to undo the restraints on Stiles with Malia’s help. Kira removed the IV and then helped get Stiles off the table. Malia and Scott both held Stiles and carried him towards the exit, with Kira behind them. They had just gotten to the exit when Kira screamed.

When Malia and Scott looked back they saw Josh attacking Kira. Josh had come up from behind and pulled Kira back, throwing her on the ground. He had pinned her down and was roaring in her face. Malia wanted to help but Kira yelled at them to keep going, to save Stiles, that she’d keep Josh busy.

There wasn’t time to argue and they headed into the tunnels. They stumbled a bit trying to move fast while carrying Stiles between them. Malia gave directions since she knew how to navigate through the tunnels best. Yet they stopped again when they turned another corner and they saw Tracy in their way.

“If you leave him here then I’ll let you go.” Tracy growled. “Unharmed.”

“Tracy you don’t know what Theo’s doing. We’re just trying to help him, Stiles doesn’t have anything to do with this.” Scott said.

“You’re wrong. I know exactly what Theo’s doing and you’re not helping.”

Tracy growled and then ran towards them. Malia immediately roared and handed Stiles over to Scott. She ran towards Tracy and the two girls began to fight.

“Go!” Malia yelled.

Scott nodded his head before going back. It was a bit harder to move quickly with Stiles but he made do. Somehow he managed to find his ways outside the tunnels and out into the open.

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’ve got you.” He said.

Scott went over to his car and carefully placed Stiles in the back seat. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Before, back in the lair he had no idea where he’d take Stiles. But as he saw Kira and Malia stay behind to make sure Stiles got out he realized where he needed to go.

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

Scott burst through the front doors of the Beacon Memorial Hospital carrying Stiles at his side. His mother was at the front desk so she was immediately helping him carry Stiles. She called out for help saying someone needed to quickly examine Stiles.

“You found him.” Melissa said.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry we’re gonna look after him.”

Other nurses rushed to help, one bringing a gurney. Stiles was laid down on it and was being taken away as nurse began to check his vitals. Scott wished he could follow but his mom held him back, assuring him Stiles would be fine. Melissa made a quick call to the Sheriff before going with the others to check up on Stiles.

    Scott ended up waiting outside the room, pacing and worry about what the diagnosis would be. It felt like eternity had passed before doctors and nurses left the room. They all walked by Scott and then his mom appeared, bringing him into the room. Stiles was lying on a hospital bed, still sound asleep, hooked up to an IV again.

“What did the doctors say?” Scott asked.

“He’s fine. There’s no physical damage and he is perfectly healthy.” Melissa said bringing Scott some relief.

“But then why is he still sleeping?”

“Doctors don’t know. There’s definitely something that’s keeping him comatose but they didn’t find anything out of the ordinary in his system. They gave him a bit of adrenaline to see if they’d get a response. But that only seemed to make things worse.”

“How worse?”

“The adrenaline put him in a temporary state of shock. He started having a seizure. Doctors immediately had to give him a sedative and stabilize him. Thankfully they only tried a bit of adrenaline, who knows what would have happened if they tried more.”

“I found him like this.” Scott said. “Unconscious and hooked up to an IV. I tried to wake him up but he was completely unresponsive.”

“Where did you find him exactly? Officers are gonna want to get a statement soon or at least a convincing one.”

“At the Dread Doctor's lair, he was strapped down to a table and on the way out we were attacked by Theo’s pack.”

“We?”

“Kira and Malia helped me get to him and get him out.”

“He’s gonna be okay Scott.”

“I hope so.” John said.

Scott and Melissa turned around to see the Sheriff standing in the doorway. He rushed into the room and went to his son’s side. Melissa knew better than to stay and silently left, taking Scott with her.   John was so relieved to see his son. He had been missing for days and the whole time he had been worried sick. Another nurse had briefed him on his condition before letting him into the room. He wasn’t sure what it meant but for the time being he was glad to be by his son’s side.


	6. Chapter 6

    When Theo had arrived at the lair with Hayden he was enraged. He found Tracy and Josh injured and Stiles was gone. He smashed the table with his fist, hating the presence of Scott’s scent. His chimeras remained off to the side as Theo let out his rage. He threw some of the equipment across the room and broke countless glasses of chemicals.

“We’re sorry.” Tracy said over the chaos.

“Don’t be.” Theo huffed. “I’m not mad at any of you. I’m pissed at Scott for meddling with something he has no business in. The rest of you did great, trying to stop the others.”

“Maybe but Scott got away with Stiles. We have no idea where he was taken.”

“We have to find him.” Hayden said.

“I know. And I think I have a way.”

    Theo left the room for a moment going to another room and went over to one of the tables. He rummaged through the things there and grabbed these sort of specks. When he returned to his pack they saw what he held but had no clue as to what it was or what function it would serve.

“What is that?” Josh asked.

“Goggles, they’re a way to track frequencies and I should be able to find Stiles with them, who knows where Scott took him.”

“Aren’t those things dangerous.” Hayden said.

“I have to try. Even if it doesn’t give me results.”

“What do you mean?” Tracy asked.

“What have I told you guys about frequencies?”

“That we all have our own unique frequency.” Josh said.

“Same goes for Stiles. It’s just his frequency is nearly impossible to find and sometimes non-existent if the nemeton wants to hide him. It’s another reasons the Dread Doctors never went after him, they couldn’t even find him most of the time.”

“So you’re gonna uses those things on a chance.” Hayden questioned.

“Yes.”

“Well maybe you don’t have to.”

    Corey then appeared in the room with a smirk on his face. Theo immediately put the goggles down and embrace him in a hug.

“I was worried about you. I didn’t see you here and I couldn't find you in the tunnels. I thought you had been knocked out and were still invisible. Gosh you’re getting way too good at hiding.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just I saw Scott leaving with Stiles and instead of attacking I decided to follow him. He didn’t take Stiles to some hideout.” Corey said.

“You know where Stiles is?” Theo asked eagerly.

“Scott took him to the hospital. I know the room and doctors don’t know what’s making him comatose. He’s currently resting in a room hooked up to an IV.”

“What do records state?” Tracy asked.

“One hasn’t been placed. The Sheriff wants to hold that off till tomorrow. He just wants some time with his son.”

“So now what?” Josh asked. “Breaking him out of the hospital doesn’t seem like a good idea.”

“That was the plan. Once I was sure Stiles was well with his treatment I was gonna make it seem like I found him out in the woods. That way I could bring his dad some comfort knowing where his son was.”

“Uhm… Theo?” Hayden said.

“Yeah.”

“What happens if Stiles doesn’t get his injection?”

“Each injection can maintain him in his condition for 24 hours. After that Stiles will go into shock and most likely slip into an actual comma. His injections don’t just keep him asleep but help keep his power under control, without it things are gonna get bad.”

“The last time he got his injection was this morning.” Corey said.

“So we have before first period tomorrow to get to Stiles.” Tracy said. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    The next morning Liam woke up extra early in order to go see Stiles at the hospital. He was glad when Scott sent him a message that Stiles was okay but he was still worried since Stiles was still comatose. He asked for Stiles at the front desk then went down to see him. When he stepped inside he froze.

    Theo was in the room, at Stiles’s side holding a syringe with a green liquid. Just as Liam was about to roar and attacked Josh and Corey appeared before him and threw him out of the room. Liam crashed against the wall then Tracy was standing over him and scratched his face. He immediately felt her poison against his skin and knew he was screwed.

    Liam stayed down on the floor as he helplessly watched what happened next. He saw how Stiles began to shake, he started thrashing around but Corey was there with Hayden holding Stiles down. Theo was quick but gentle in injecting Stiles and soon the boy began to calm down.

    As the needle was removed from Stiles he began to relax and just went limp. Theo smiled and then leaned down to give Stiles a kiss on his forehead. It wasn’t till Theo was walking out of the room that he noticed Liam, paralyzed on the ground. He scoffed and then walked away. Tracy, Josh and Corey followed behind him.

    Hayden was the last to leave the room and closed the door behind her. She saw Liam down on the floor and walked over to his side. She picked him up a bit so he could be in a more comfortable position. Liam didn’t object but he was so confused on what was going on.

“Hayden what’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing bad if that’s what you think.”

“What is Theo doing to him. This isn’t right.”

“He’s not hurting him, Theo cares about him. This...it’s for his own benefit.”

“I...I scratched Stiles the other day and he healed, like us, how is that possible.”

“Theo actually told us about this.” Hayden said with a little smile. “I doubt Scott’s mentioned it or maybe he hasn’t noticed but Stiles has power. And with everything that’s going on he’s gonna need it. So Theo is helping him with it.”

“None of this makes sense.”

“Stiles...he brings out the best in Theo. And Theo’s good for him and his self-esteem really. He keeps us all human, reminds us that there’s something worth fighting for. Even before all this Stiles’ has been helping us, I probably wouldn’t be in school right now if not for him. He’s been looking out for us and now we’re doing the same.”

“Hayden-”

“I know you care about him Liam. You may have had Scott as your alpha but you’ve never met someone as intelligent as Stiles. I mean...no one ever said you had to be on the opposite side of all this.”

“Hayden...are you suggesting I join Theo and your pack?”

“You can make your own choices. I mean Theo’s great, he’s taught us all how to use our power and he’ll do the same with Stiles.”

“I don’t-”

“All Scott’s ever done for you is chain you up on full moon’s and tell you to control your power. On the super moon you were stronger than ever, imagine if you could have that power all the time, not just when you lose control.”

    A silence fell between the two. Hayden was making some good points and Liam wasn’t sure how to take it. She glanced at her phone and noticed she really needed to get going, it was Friday after all.

“Let me help you.”

    Hayden reached over and grabbed Liam’s arm.

“What are you doing?”

“If you’re in pain it will speed up the healing process. Unless you want to stay paralyzed for longer.”

“Just do it.”

    She nodded her head then snapped Liam’s arm. Liam did his best to hold back a scream and took some deep breaths.

“I guess I’ll see you at school later.”

    She leaned in and gave Liam a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Liam watched her go, her words still ringing in his head. When he was finally able to move again he checked on Stiles. He was fine and nothing was wrong, he was even smiling.

    Liam only stayed for a bit before going to school, he didn’t want to be absent. He did end up being a little late but he was in school for most of first period. Except through the day he kept thinking about Stiles and Hayden, about her offer.

    That was all he could focus on in class and by the end of the day he made up his mind. After the last bell he grabbed his things for the weekend and headed to the library. He was a bit hesitant with his actions but he knew it would be for the best. Things have been pretty complicated and he’s felt quiet abandoned.

    Even though he told Scott where Stiles was he wasn’t really allowed to help retrieve him. He had to stay behind and go to school. Now he stood in front of the library, frozen, a little shaky. He took a deep breath then walked in.

    He looked around the library and then found Hayden. She was sitting at one of the tables with the rest of her pack. Liam stared at her for a while before walking over to the rest of the group. Hayden saw him and smiled but didn’t say anything. Then Theo noticed his presence and looked up at him.

“Hello Liam, it’s nice to see you.”

Liam stayed quiet for a moment. “I know you’re not hurting him. Whatever you’re doing to Stiles isn’t meant to, you’re just trying to help him.”

    Theo slightly glanced at Hayden before returning his attention to Liam.

“I would never hurt him. He’s way to special.”

“I know. Ever since I met him I knew there was just something about him.”

“Then you’re one of the few who actually noticed. I’m surprised Scott never did.” Theo said. “But I haven yet to understand why you’re here. I though you'd avoid me.”

“I’m not gonna abandoned him, not now that he’s...growing and becoming…”

“What he was always meant to be.”

“Yeah. I’m saying I want in. I want to be a part of your pack.”

“Is that so?” Theo questioned.

“Yes. Even though you were lying to Scott you never really lied to me or did anything to hurt me. Your pack is a lot stronger than Scott’s and I want to learn how to harness my own power not just keep it under control.”

“Well I’m more than glad to help teach you. So why don’t you pull up a chair and we can clear up your homework for the weekend.”

    Liam smiled and sat with the group. Hayden was glad to have him and the others were accepting. This sort of study session wasn’t something he had experienced before. Everyone would help with the others homework, giving off a family vibe. It was a nice change of environment for Liam since he had been pretty neglected the last few days.

    Hayden reached from across the table and held his hand. She was happy to be with him and he felt the same. Theo was glad as well, now he had another piece he wanted. Only two left to go, one Liam would help with and the other he would get to eventually. Overall he wanted Stiles to wake up with a loving pack waiting for him and ready to accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this story is going in the way I wanted Theo's pack to be, so just saying, this is my story after all


	7. Chapter 7

    Even if Liam was with Theo he wasn’t very open about it. He felt a bit strange about it and figured he might actually be more useful if he kept his loyalty a secret. Theo respected Liam's choice but when they weren't really out in public he'd treat him just like pack, which is what he truly was. On one occasion Theo had taken Liam with him to meet the Sheriff at the hospital, the police still needed a statement of what happened.

    The cover Theo had come up with was one that would work. He told the Sheriff that they had gone out to the woods and did find hints of Stiles’ scent near the nemeton. The best story to give was that Scott had found Stiles in the woods. It was something that would make sense, along with the idea of him running off for a bit. The Sheriff was quick to agree and make the story work, even Scott went along with it.

    Since Theo was on good terms with John no one really questioned him being in and out of Stiles’ room. Of course Theo would stay for hours at a time and keep up his treatment. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Stiles would wake up, he just had to be patient.

    With Stiles now being kept in the hospital Theo took back full responsibility of looking out for him. Occasionally when he went to visit he’d bring a pack member along, but other than that he didn’t want them drawing attention to Scott. Things were still going smoothly and sometimes Theo would bump into the Sheriff in Stiles’ room.

“John, it’s good to see you.” Theo said as he walked into the room. “How is he?”

“His condition hasn’t changed.”

“That’s good isn't it? He’s not getting worse.”

“Optimistic aren’t you.”

“Stiles isn’t always optimistic so someone has to be. I’m sure he’ll wake up soon, whatever happened to him should...come to pass.”

“I suppose, it’s just...doctors don’t know how he’s still unconscious or how he slipped into this state.”

“Well doctors don’t know about the supernatural.”

“Yeah.”

    Theo originally came by to be with Stiles but maybe it would be best to leave the Sheriff alone with his son. Stiles would be fine with his father.

“Maybe I should go, leave you-”

“No. It’s fine, stay.”

“Oh, well can I get you some coffee or something.”

“I can get it myself.”

“It’s really no bother.”

“I’ve been meaning to get up for a while it’s just I didn’t want to leave him alone. With you here he won’t be. I won’t be gone long.”

    The Sheriff patted Theo’s shoulder and left the room. Theo waited a while before closing the door and going to Stiles’ side. He pulled out the syringe and stayed alert as he gave Stiles his injection.

“Don’t worry Stiles I’m right here.” He said.

    When he finished he brushed Stiles’ hair and opened up the door again. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his boy, reaching out to hold his hand. He intertwined their fingers but he didn’t expect anything. The silence was quiet peaceful, with only the sounds of Stiles’ heartbeat filling his ears.

    Yet it was surprising as Stiles’ fingers slowly began to grab Theo’s hand. Theo smiled as he saw the movement, it was definitely a good sign. When John came back Theo couldn’t keep his excitement down. He told him that Stiles moved his hand and it brought him happiness. This was definitely the first step to his full recovery.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Theo made it a point to make sure his pack was informed on what was going on, that now included Liam. They’d hang out more in secret than out in the open, Theo understood and knew he could use that as an advantage. One day after school they both went down to the hospital to check in on Stiles. Liam was more than happy to see him and had been overjoyed when he heard that he’d be waking up soon.

“So why did you want me here?” Liam asked.

“I think we need some time to talk and I’ve gotta few questions for you.”

“Like what?”

“You got into all this supernatural stuff around the time that deadpool list came to Beacon Hills. Do you know what happened before that?”

“It’s all pretty vague, just reports of some mass murdered in town. Scott told me that his pack handled the situation.”

“Scott told you that huh? What did Stiles say?”

“I’ve never asked him.”

“Of course Scott wouldn’t tell you. I bet he doesn’t even like talking about it.”

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about Theo?”

“Haven’t you ever wondered how Scott is friends with Chris, a werewolf hunter?” Theo asked.

“No...I never really thought about it.”

“Scott fell in love with his daughter. Their relationship was rough but it worked well. Then you know, being part of a pack can be dangerous. Do you know who that mass murder was?”

“The shrapnel bomber, killed some kids in a school bus with a bomb wrapped in a birthday present.”

“He was just a pawn in the real killers game. The Nogitsune was the brains behind everything.”

“Nogitsune?”

“It’s an evil fox spirit.”

“So a kitsune, like Kira.”

“Not exactly.” Theo said. “A Nogitsune is more of a dark kitsune, much more powerful and extremely terrifying. It feeds off chaos and pain, and Stiles was its host.”

“So...the killer was Stiles.”

“In a sense, yes, but the Nogitsune was very good at hiding all the evidence, it did have Stiles’ intelligence after all. Most of the things it did didn’t involve supernatural power, just brains. And I mean possessing the son of a cop? Great move.”

“Stiles killed all those people.” Liam couldn’t really believe any of it.

“No, he didn’t kill anyone directly but he blames himself for all of it. The Nogitsune used his body, no one would dare hurt him, and his intelligence to cause all this chaos. The bomber was sent after Kira to kill her, the only one the Nogitsune thought could actually pose a threat, but the real threat was its host.”

“Stiles was a threat to the Nogitsune, but he was the one possessed by it.”

“A Nogitsune only really ever causes chaos when it's been offended and all that pain ends up being targeted at one person, in this case it was Stiles. But it made the mistake of leaving evidence for Stiles to figure out that he was the one who sent the bomber after Kira. After it was charged up on foxfire the spirit still couldn’t fully control Stiles. It was poisoned and temporarily weakened but once it was back at full strength it had to force Stiles to let him in, it couldn’t take control on its own.”

“Even when possessed Stiles is still stubborn.”

“Very. Eventually the spirit had to split himself from Stiles. It made a copy of Stiles’ body and put him in it, that copy is the body Stiles currently inhabits. It was made by a Nogitsune, by the supernatural, so it can’t be 100% human.”

“I never really thought he was completly human.” Liam said, mostly to himself. “So this Nogitsune left him power, is that what you’re trying to awaken in him.”

“Yes, but his power doesn’t only come from that fox but the nemeton.”

“You mean the magic tree trunk.”

“Yup.”

“How?”

“Something happened in this town months ago. Stiles had to sort of sacrifice himself to the nemeton in order to find and save his father. I suppose when he did that the nemeton saw something in him and bonded itself to him. Most mystical objects like that tend to bond themselves to a living host, even if Stiles is in a copy of his body now the nemeton is still bound to him.”

“So he’s part magic too.”

“Yeah. I’m a chimera created by the Dread Doctors but Stiles here, he’s a chimera created by the supernatural. It’s quite impressive in all honesty.”

    Theo pulled out a syringe from his pocket and carefully inspected it. Liam got a little worried when he saw it but didn't comment.

“So you had a sense that Stiles was something.” Theo said.

“Yeah I’ve just never really paid much attention to it.”

“Well I guess now you know the answer. Here, when I inject him with this watch him with your other eyes, you’ll see something amazing.”

    Liam didn’t think too much about it but did as Theo asked, he was curious to what he was looking out for. He watched carefully as Theo pushed the needle into Stiles’ neck. Liam flinched at the action but kept watching and soon a sort of darkness began to form around Stiles.

    This darkness surrounded him, like armor, it even looked alive. Liam couldn’t believe what he was seeing and Theo could see his change in expression. Whenever he showed anyone they always seemed so surprised and impressed. Theo gently removed the needle and kissed Stiles’ forehead.

“That’s been around ever since he bonded with the nemeton, it only gained a smoke effect after the Nogitsune.” Theo said. “It’s always there when Stiles...uses his power, whether he is aware of it or not. If you're patient and looking you could see it randomly appear around him.”

“Is that what you did? Stare at him and then see his...armor or whatever.”

“I knew he had one, with the power he has it was obvious, but the first time I saw it was an accident. When I first came to you guys at school on that rainy night, when I saw Stiles I could see his armor. I suppose it was around in case he became a target.”

“I didn’t see it.”

“Well you also have to be looking for it, I was. I was curious if it would be around.”

    There was silence between them now since neither knew what to say at the moment.

“I heard Stiles moved his hand the other day, does that mean he’s gonna wake up soon?” Liam questioned.

“Yeah, it does.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For like telling Scott about-”

“You don’t have to apologise. I was gonna move Stiles to a hospital once I was sure his condition was more stable. Your actions just sped that idea up.”

“Oh. Well I guess Stiles is never what he seems.”

“The title trickster really does fit him.” Theo joked with a smile on his face. “We should get going, let him rest.”

“Yeah.”

    Liam got out of the room with Theo following behind him. He slowly closed the door and they walked towards the elevators. Even with all these answers there were still questions, but one was nagging at him.

“That hunter girl of Scott’s-”

“Allison. He name was Allison. Scott’s first love and Lydia’s best friend.”

“What happened to her?” Liam asked.

“She died...by the hands of the Nogitsune. Stiles blames himself and that’s probably why Scott doesn’t mention her much.”

“I don’t blame him. I suppose no one is really safe in Beacon Hills.”

“We’ll take care of each other Liam, as long as we stay together we’ll be fine.”

“Right.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Most times Theo does his best to avoid talking to Liam openly at school. Usually he’d have Hayden do it but sometimes he had to talk with Liam personally. On one occasion though they had a bit of an audience. Malia saw Liam talking with Theo but she was unable to hear them talk since the conversation seemed to be over. She waited for Theo to leave before confronting Liam.

“We’re you just talking with Theo?” She questioned.

“What does it matter.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be the enemy or something.”

“Things are different now Malia.” Liam argued.

“Wait...are you with him.”

“No.”

“Liam.”

    She had been listening to his heartbeat but it didn’t skip a beat. There were no signs of him lying but Malia was still suspicious.

“I’m not with him. He...he just wanted to tell me he didn’t really care if me and Hayden were open about our relationship. He said it’s not his business so we don’t have to hide it.”

Malia was a bit surprised by the remark. “That sounds nice of him.”

“Well in case you forgot we met him as a nice guy. He only ever lied and got mad with Scott.”

“How are you two anyway?”

“I haven’t talked to him.”

“How come?”

“Have you talked to him?”

    Malia didn’t respond and just looked down at the floor.

“I have my reasons.” Malia said.

“As do I. Anyway I got biology in a minute. See you around.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    With Stiles being in the hospital Theo had to admit he was better cared for there. Nurses were constantly checking up on him and he regularly had visitors. It took some of the responsibilities from Theo but not all of it.

    He had a great relationship with the Sheriff which was helpful. If he didn’t Scott would most likely get his mom to prevent Theo from getting anywhere near Stiles but if the Sheriff approved of his visits then he’d visit. Most of the times he’d just be in the room with Stiles, doing some school work and just telling him about the day. Other times he took it a step further.

    After a long day at school Theo went to see Stiles. Besides classes he had done a little training with Liam before hand. The kid had a lot of strength and he was just beginning to realize just how much power he had. That day he dropped his backpack on the floor and though the best way to relax himself was to give Stiles a bath.

    Theo went into the bathroom and filled up the tub halfway. He waited till the water was warm and then went to grab Stiles. He was careful with Stiles as he turned off the machines and removed the IV. Stiles would be fine without it for a little while. He took off the small gown and gently placed him in the warm water.

    He grabbed a sponge from one of the cabinets and some soap. Every now and then he did so, Stiles didn’t really get dirty but it was a nice way to take care of him. He placed some soap in the bath and then dipped the sponge in the water. He made sure it was moist and grabbed Stiles’ arm, gently cleaning him.

“You haven’t missed so much.” Theo said. “School’s not so interesting but Liam’s on our side now. Don’t worry so much about Malia or Mason, I’m working on it. But I am curious as to what goes on in your head. I wonder what you dream about, I wonder what I am to you in your subconscious. Everyone can’t wait for you to wake up and I know it will be soon.”


	8. Chapter 8

    Whenever Scott had the time or chance he’d go visit Stiles. His mom told him that his condition hasn’t really changed and doctors are still clueless as to what’s been going on with him. The Sheriff agreed more with Theo’s cover story for Stiles which kept him out of the blame but made Scott seem all the more guilty. Scott hadn’t really talked to the Sheriff either, not really knowing what to say to him or how to explain what happened.

When he walked into the hospital early one morning he didn’t see his mom at the front desk. He figured she was busy elsewhere and went up to Stiles’ room. As he walked down the hall to the room he caught sight of the door open. He slowed down his pace and nearly crashed into Theo leaving the room.

“You should watch where you’re going McCall.” Theo said.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Visit. Same as you.”

“Why?”

“Because I can. And I want to. It’s important for Stiles to know he’s cared about. I don’t see you here all the time.”

“Just leave.”

“Gotta get to school, so I'll be on my way.”

Scott watched him leave, still not liking the idea of him being anywhere near Stiles. But he had to deal with it anyway. He walked into the room and a little smile grew on his face, at least Stiles was okay.

“I’m sorry I can’t be here more often.” He said. “I should really put more time aside to be here for you.”

Scott pulled up a chair and sat down next to Stiles.

“But I really wish you would wake up. You know, come back to us, come back to me. I still really haven’t talked to the others either, I don’t really know what to say or what to do. That’s why I need you, we all need you.”

Stiles slowly began to move, some small groans coming from his mouth. Scott stood up with excitement feeling as if this would be the moment he finally woke up.

“Stiles I’m right here.”

He could see as Stiles struggled to get some words out. He couldn’t do much but stand by his side and edge him on.

“Theo.” Stiles mumbled.

With that Scott’s smile faded. He could barely believe what he had heard. And after those words had been spoke a soft smile formed on Stiles’ face. Scott only stood frozen for a bit before slowly walking out. He was still in shock but slowly eased out of it as he headed for the entrance. By the front desk he saw his mom. He smiled at her but there was something he had to do.

“Hey mom can I ask you something?”

“Sure kiddo.”

“How...how often is Theo here?”

“Pretty much everyday for a few hours and a bit in the mornings, sometimes Liam stops by too.”

“Really?”

Scott was glad to hear that Liam visited but knowing Theo was there everyday made his stomach feel uneasy.

“Is everything alright?” Melissa asked.

“Yeah. I better get going. Don’t wanna be late for class.”

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

Scott had a better idea now. Doctors didn’t know why Stiles was still comatose but he knew. If Theo really did visit everyday without supervision it was likely he did something to Stiles, something that kept him asleep. Before he had avoided confrontation with Theo but he was done holding back. 

During his free period he went looking for Theo. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Lucky it wasn’t long before Scott tracked him down and found him in the locker room.

“What did you do to him?” Scott demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Theo replied.

“Stop lying, I know you’ve been doing something to Stiles. You’re the one who kidnapped him and you're the reason he’s still comatose.”

Theo could have kept lying but he figured telling Scott the truth would hurt him more than lies.

“So what if I did.” Theo said. “You know what Scott, I did, I took Stiles. He was scared when he realized what I had planned, he fought me but you know what he relaxed in the end. He trusted me, he accept my offer and agreed to let me help him.”

“You’re lying.”

“You wish.”

Scott didn’t want to hear more from Theo. He glowed his eyes and roared before attacking him. Theo on the other hand expected a fight, wanted one as soon as he heard Scott walk in. He wolfed up as well and took him on. Scott may have been angry but he still hadn’t healed properly.

It wasn’t hard for Theo to take him down, having the strength of a pack to back him up. Scott didn’t really have one anymore, so he was considerably weaker.

“You were always so blind you know that.” Theo growled, kicking Scott’s stomach. “Stiles always had power and that grew so much after the Nogitsune. You never really knew what you had with him, you always took Stiles for granted.”

Scott groaned and tried to get up but Theo made sure he stayed down.

“You’re fighting for your friend. I get that but you haven’t even realized he’s already gone. This Stiles you’re fighting for is dead and you killed him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Exactly that, you’re ignorance. Do you know how many times Stiles has almost died...for you?”

“He’s not dead.”

“But he knows what it feels like to be on the edge of death, to actually die. When you guys sacrificed yourself to the nemeton. Stiles wasn’t like you or Allison, he wasn’t as strong, he wouldn’t have made it but the nemeton saw something in him. It saved him and in doing so it created a connection between them and sadly enough Stiles nearly died again hours later.”

“That’s not…”

“You don’t believe me. Don’t you remember when you went to go take on a Darach, you never heard from Stiles till the end, that’s because he got into a car accident. He could have died there if the Nogitsune hadn’t been freed and chose him as its host. Didn’t you ever wonder why the spirit chose him or how it got to him. The Nogitsune saved Stiles’ life and gave him so much more power when it split itself from him.”

“How do you know-”

“Stiles has told me a lot and I’ve seen many of his memories. He’s done so much for you and you don’t even listen to him or give him the respect he deserves. When you had your little deadpool problem and were poisoned in the school that killer had a gun pointed at Stiles in order to get your location. Stiles refused to give you up and had a gun to his head, the killer was counting down but with his power he managed to save himself. I bet he never told you that.”

“No…”

“You know what the cherry on top of all this is, it’s that Stiles knows what it feels like to die. He was still connected to his original body when the Nogitsune split them up, he felt as his body crumbled to pieces and died. He lives in a copy of his body with so much power, but you know what adds to all this, you. You and Kira killed Stiles.”

“That’s not true.”

“But it is.”

Both boys turned to see Malia standing in the doorway of the locker room. She had a pained look all over her face with a few hints of tears stinging her eyes.

“How much have you heard?” Theo asked.

“Enough to know the truth.” Malia said.

“Malia he’s lying.” Scott said.

“When I first met Stiles we were both in Eichen house. Right away I knew he was human but I sensed something else. I didn’t pay much attention cause I didn’t care and I would later find out that it was the Nogitsune I sensed in him. Yet once it was gone and I was reunited with Stiles and...I knew he was human, but that something else, that power that was the Nogitsune was still there and it was stronger than before. I never said anything because he always seemed more human than anything but now I know I was wrong.”

“He’s always had power and you’re one of the few who notice.” Theo said.

“Malia I didn’t kill Stiles.”

“You did!” Malia cried out. “When he was split from his original body and into that powerful copy he could still feel what happened to the other. He felt the bite, he felt getting stab and he felt death. You killed him and you didn’t even kill the Nogitsune. You just locked that thing up, you sacrificed Stiles! You killed him! And he died in vain.”

Malia had a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Scott was rendered speechless not knowing how to comfort her. Theo took a step towards her thinking he could talk to her.

“Malia-”

“Shut up.” She snapped. “Just...don’t.”

Malia left the locker room leaving the boys in silence. Even with the yelling and tears Theo couldn’t help but smile. He turned around to see Scott getting to his feet with a hand clutching his chest.

“Looks like you’re still doing a horrible job in trying to get your pack back together. What a shame for her to know you killed her mate, or at least you did in a sense.”

Theo didn’t wait for a response before leaving the locker room, leaving Scott with his own thoughts and questions.

♥♥ ♥ ♥♥

At the end of the day Theo was at his locker grabbing the stuff he’d need for that night. As he was finishing up Malia came by and slammed the door shut.

“I know you’re not hurting him.” She said. “Whatever you’re doing is for his benefit.”

“I see someone can spot the obvious here.” 

Theo placed the lock on his locker and walked down the hall with Malia at his side.

“Before the super-moon you promised to help me kill my mother and teach me how to shift into a coyote.”

“My promise still stands.”

“Good because I’m not leaving Stiles’ side and I know the Desert Wolf will end up targeting Stiles to get to me.”

“Even if he does end up a target he’ll be able to handle himself and the rest of my pack will look out for him.”

“Including me.” Malia stated.  


“So, you wanna join me.”

“Haven’t I made that clear. There’s no way I’m leaving Stiles and you have a promise to keep.”

“I’m more than happy to help.”


	9. Chapter 9

    The next time Theo went to visit Stiles Malia joined him. Over the last few days she had been worried about Stiles, not knowing what was going on but now she wanted answers. Theo didn’t hesitate to tell her everything she wanted to know, he did have a special liking to her.

    He didn’t hold back on opening up her mind about all the power Stiles had. It was something he found fascinating and Malia’s love for him seemed to grow. She had been keeping her distance before to avoid him becoming a target for her mother. Now that she had a pack behind her, it would be better to stay close to Stiles.

“I should’ve been with him.” Malia said.

“If you think you could have prevented me from helping him-”

“No. I would have been more informed on this sooner.”

“I suppose so.”

    Theo extended his claws and lightly turned Stiles’ head to the side.

“What are you doing?”

“Just checking in on him.” Theo said. “I like to see what goes on in his dreams.”

“I thought only alphas could mind meld.”

“Stiles taught me.”

“He taught you?” Maia questioned, somewhat disbelieving.

“He knows a lot more than he ever let's on. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

    Theo carefully adjusted his claws. He was slow and Malia stepped forward when Stiles flinched. Theo assured her everything was okay and then closed his eyes, letting himself seep into Stiles’ mind.

“What do you see?”

“I’m at Stiles’ house.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He's staring at his board, he's working on a case.”

“Typical. Anything interesting?”

“I can’t really see the board. He’s blocking my view and-”

    Theo gasped opening his eyes, revealing their golden glow. He was quick and careful to remove his claws from Stiles and stumbled back a few steps. Malia gave him a worried glance but immediately went to Stiles’ side, checking to make sure he was okay. The marks on the back of his neck were gone and she wiped away the blood.

“What happened?” She asked as she kept her eyes on Stiles.

“I’m not sure. Everything was fine and then there was a sudden rush of emotions.”

“I can tell. His chemo-signals are changing, and they’re not good.”

“Stiles said you were always good with that. Since you spent eight years as a coyote you’re more connected to your animal side.”

“Yeah and it comes in handy a lot.”

“I can tell.”

    Malia kept her hands on Stiles’ face. Her thumb lightly caressing his cheek. A soft smile appeared on her face. She really did miss Stiles and wished she had come to visit before.

“He’s calming down.” Malia said. “He’ll be alright.”

“I don’t know what happened. He was fine but then a bunch of emotions overwhelmed him and me.”

“How many times have you gone into his head?”

“Maybe once or twice a week to see what he’s dreaming about.”

“Has this happened before?”

“No.”

    Malia nodded her head and stood up. She took one last longing glance at Stiles before looking at Theo.

“Is he gonna wake up anytime soon.”

“Sooner than we think.”

“Either way I suggest you stay out of his head.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You don’t exactly have permission and maybe you’re preventing him from waking up.”

“Alright. I’ll stop.”

“Good.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    After the locker room incident Malia did avoid Scott. Before she had done it because she planned to kill her mother and she knew Scott wouldn’t approve. It was a temporary idea in her head but now it was becoming more permanent. Even with the changes she still needed to talk with Liam.

    When she questioned him about Theo he denied involvement, but once Malia said she was with him as well he admitted the truth. It was now a secret between the two. Both of them avoiding Scott and keeping their alliance with Theo quiet. It brought them a bit closer since they haven’t been much of a pack with Scott lately.

“You know he smiles a lot.” Liam said as he walked down the high school halls with Malia by his side.

“Who?”

“Stiles. He’s like always smiling and making sarcastic comments. It’s hard to know he’s suffered so much.”

“He hides it well. Stiles never really likes anyone worrying about his own problems.” Malia said.

“He cares about everyone a lot.”

“Yeah. We’re a family, we’re pack. And he’s a very big part of that. We just need to remind him more often.”

“I hope he wakes up soon.” Liam said then trailed off. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

“About what?”

“About being with Theo. He’s done a lot of bad things these past weeks.”

“If you think about it all that stuff was really the Dread Doctors. He just helped us and wasn’t really on their side.”

“How do you think Scott will react when he finds out?”

“Sad. He’ll realize where he’s messed up.”

“Hayden...Hayden said Theo teaches them how to use their power. She said that Scott never does that. He chains us up on the full moon.”

“I remember my last time chained up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was your first full moon. I was in the basement of the Lydia’s lake house with Stiles.” Malia smiled a bit at the memory. “I wanted him to run but he refused. Then he unlocked the chains.”

“He let you go!”

“I didn’t hurt him. I actually controlled myself and I was so happy. I work hard to make sure I know how to use my power and to not be afraid of it.”

“Hopefully I can learn how to use my power properly.”

“You will. Just don’t be afraid of what you can do.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Over time the Sheriff grew to enjoy Theo’s visits down to the station. He looked forward to them. Theo did as well enjoying the time and keeping his promise of looking after Stiles’ dad. Sometimes Theo could tell the Sheriff saw him as a sort of stand in for Stiles.

    Theo didn’t mind. It kept the Sheriff calm and he was still recovering as well. If Theo could keep him from experience unnecessary stress then so be it. He was seen as a son. Helping out with cases and nearly spending all afternoon there. In the end it always depended who said they should part ways.

    This time around it was Theo. He knew it was getting late and school was still a part of his life. Besides he had other business to attend to as well. He said his goodbyes and then headed out of the station. He had caught Scott’s scent minutes earlier so he wasn’t surprised to see Scott outside the station waiting for him.

“Do you also spend all your time here?” Scott questioned.

“I gotta look after Sheriff. I promised Stiles and he’s family, he’s pack.”

    Scott growled at Theo’s words but that only caused the other boy to laugh.

“Can you stop with the threats. They’re nothing. You may have the eyes of an alpha but you don’t have the strength. Not anymore.”

“Why? Why did you go after Stiles. Out of every-”

“That’s why. You just answered your own question.”

“Huh?”

“Even now you still don’t see Stiles’ worth. The only reason you’re here, without a pack, without any real power is because you don’t have Stiles. He was your emissary. The one person that kept you all together, without him you're nothing and even now you can’t see that.”

“So that’s why you always spent so much time with him. You wanted to keep him away from me. You wanted me to fall apart.”

“Oh yeah. I wanted you in pieces but I wanted Stiles. Getting him away from you was only the half of it. The other half was to get him to trust me. For Stiles to know that I trust him without a doubt and that I’ll always be there for him.”

“And what about now. After you killed me. You still went after him. Did you really think he’d actually go with you.”

“I’ll admit it wasn’t easy to get Stiles to trust me, but it wasn’t hard to figure out what had to be done. He always felt unwanted and was severely under appreciated. All I really had to do to reel him in was to give him attention. To make it known he’s appreciated and wanted.”

“What. He’s a very important part-”

“I know, but you don’t acknowledge it often. I’ll be honest I wanted your entire pack but as we know that didn’t happen. Getting Stiles with me would be just as sweet.”

“You’re pathetic if you think Stiles would ever be on your side. It doesn’t matter what you do to him.”

“I’m just making him better Scott.” Theo said with a grin.

“No. You’re giving him power he doesn’t know how to control.”

“I’m awaking _his_ power and don’t worry about it. I’ll teach him how to use it.”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s my best friend.”

“ _Former_ best friend. You still don’t get it do you Scott. It doesn’t matter what you are, what you _were_ to Stiles. I’m the better version of you. The kind of friend Stiles needs, the one he’s always needed.”

“Stop it!” Scott shouted. “Stop pretending you’re better than me!”

“Maybe I’m not better than the true alpha Scott McCall. But I’m definitely a better alpha than you and a better friend for Stiles.”

    Scott glowed his eyes and Theo could hear his heartbeat rising. Theo put his hands up in a joking manner.

“I honestly suggest you keep calm. Stiles will be around soon enough.”

    Theo grinned and walked away. He was getting tired of talking with Scott but he’d never pass up a chance to hurt him. When Stiles woke up he could make his own decisions and deal with Scott.

♥♥♥♥♥

    With Theo’s pack increasing in numbers and power looking after Stiles was something they all did. On one occasion Malia and Tracy looked after him. It was a Friday afternoon and the two girls were working on homework in Stiles’ room. Malia had been spending more time with the other chimeras lately.

    She still felt a bit of guilt over Tracy. She nearly killed her but stopped and tried to help. Then the Dread Doctors came and killed Tracy right in front of her. The image haunted her for a long time but she was glad to see her again.

“Tracy, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“I know this is gonna sound rude but why do you all care about Stiles. You don’t really know him.” Malia said.

“He’s just like me, just like the other chimeras. He was given a gift, one that he may not have wanted or knew what to do with it. It didn’t go well for us but Theo saved us, he taught us how to use our gifts. He plans to do the same with Stiles.”

“Right. I forgot you all died and Theo brought you back. You know Stiles has died too, he knows what it feels like to be brought back.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance and Theo gave us, gave me one. He cares about Stiles and the rest of you just as much as he cares for the rest of us.”

    Tracy put her book down and got closer to Stiles. She took his hand and smiled at Malia.

“Stiles is pack. Just like you Malia.”

    Malia smiled at Tracy. The topic of conversation changed to something different. They kept talking as the hours passed by. The topic changed from school work to what they do in their own lives. It was like any sort of conversation two girls would have. Yet it wasn’t long before they were interrupted.

    Stiles jumped up gasping for breath. All the machines started to go crazy and the beeping only got louder. Malia and Tracy stood up and tried to calm Stiles down. Tracy unplugged all the machinery while Malia carefully pulled out the needles and removed the oxygen tubes in Stiles’ nose.

“Stiles calm down, you’re safe.” Malia said.

“Malia?” Stiles breathed out, he turned to see the other girl in his room. “Tracy? You’re alive.”

“Yeah.” Tracy smiled. “Yeah I’m alive.”

“Where...where’s Theo?”

“I’ll call him.”

“Don’t worry Stiles, everything is going to be okay.” Malia said. “You’re gonna be okay.”

    Malia checked over Stiles while keeping her ears open in case someone comes to the room. They managed to shut down everything hopefully before anyone got an alert. Tracy was on the other side of the room calling Theo.

“Hey Theo, I’ve got some great news for you.”

    Stiles paid her little attention, watching as Malia kept examining him. He still seemed dazed but he did his best to focus.

“Like you said Malia, I’m fine.”

Malia laughed. “I know just…”

“It’s okay.”

“Hey Stiles?” Tracy said and walked over to the bed. “There’s someone who wants to talk with you.”

    Tracy held out her phone to Stiles who took it from her with a shaky hand. He slowly put it against his ear, hearing the breathing on the other.

“Theo?”

“Did you miss me, Stiles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...just kidding. There is a third part obviously. I mean first part dream, second part sleep, I think it's about time Stiles and Theo actually interact. I wonder how that's gonna go.


End file.
